frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Xbeautifulant/Kraina Lodu: Na przedmieściach IV
WITAM :D! Przepraszam iż długo nie pisałam ale moja pani stwierdzila że zrobi nam 3 sprawdziany na jednej godzinie, i tak w kółko, ciągle, ciągle az można nie wytrzymać ;-; nie przedłużając zaczynamy :) : : Halt i Horace zatrzymali swoje wierzchowce na szczycie góry. Malował się tam piękny widok na miasto przy porcie. Białe budynki, przysłonione sianem i duże statki. Obaj podziwli zatoczki, widoki i wdychali zapach morskiego powietrza. Strome zbocza niedaleko ich dodawały wszystkiemu uroku. Horace rozglądając się na boki ujrzał konia. Chciał powiadomić o tym Halta ale ten jedynie podniósł rękę: : '-Widzę-odparł prosto. Obaj zawrócili konie i spokojnym spacerkiem zbliżali się do celu. Wiadomo było że to Will wraz ze swoim wierzchowcem czekają na towarzyszy aby wyruszyć do Arendelle. Kiedy na myśl przychodzi ile ich razem łączy.. Łezka się w oku kręci. Przypominają się stare czasy kiedy to Will jako młody dzieciak uczył się strzelać z łuku u Halta. Był przekonany że sam da radę. Dał radę. Ale przy wypuszczeniu strzały uderzył się w ramię. Upadł na ziemię i zwijał się z bólu. Wściekł się i miał pretensje do swojego nauczyciela czemu mu nie powiedział, a Halt odparł, że przecież sam chciał.' : Podróżni zsiedli z koni i podeszli do zwiadowcy. : '- Witaj Willu. Jak tam sprawy z załatwieniem okrętu? Musimy być juz jutro o świcie w Arendelle. ' : Młody zwiadowca nic sie nie odezwał. Halt wiedział że jego byłego ucznia coś trapi. Zawsze zadawał pytania i rwał sie do rozmowy. Coś poszło nie tak..Horace też zdał się to zauważyć. : '- Coś się stało?- spytał przyjaciel, przecież widział to.' : '-Nie tylko....Przepraszam Was ale nie udało mi się załatwić okrętu do Arendelle. Właściciel statku jest nieugięty i tym razem nie dałem rady.- załamany chłopak wyrzucił wszystko z siebie jakby miał zrywać plaster. Jak do tego doszło? Zawsze mu się udawało wszystko wyciągnąć od ludzi. Zawsze po prostu mu wychodziło.' : '-Dobrze Willu- odparł pogodnym głosem Halt. Nie był zły. Przecież każdemu może się zdarzyć.- Pewnie ten właściciel inaczej sobie pogada kiedy my przyjdziemy.Ruszajmy.' : ' ***' :: Wszystko było obmyslone. Will miał przyjść wsześniej i usiąść w cieniu tak jak zawsze. Halt wraz z Horcem mieli wejść dwie godziny później żeby nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że są jakoś powiązani. Potem dwóch przybyszy miało wynegocjować statek i po sprawie. W razie przeszkód, Horace służył z pomocą. Był silny pomimo swojego młodego wieku. Wielu jego przeciwników kiedy go widziało po raz pierwszy oceniało go jako zwykłego jakiegoś pachoła. Już w tamtym momencie się mylili. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy z kim maja do czynienia. Zatem wszystko miało iśc jak trzeba. Will ostrzegł przyjaciela przed tym żeby przy wejściu się schylił ponieważ jest za wysoki- jak w większości sytuacjach. :: ' ***' :: Późna nocą dwóch przybyszy wlazło do gospody. Halt jako dośc niski człowiek wszedł normalnie zaś Horace zupełnie zapomniał o ostrzeżeniu. Łupnął głową w belkę. Słychać było stłumione przekleństwo, a zaraz wysokiego chłopaka z ręką na głowie. Obaj podeszli do Egidiusza. Halt nieco z przodu postanowił przemówić: :: '- Witam, potrzebuje statku.- mężczyzna tak jak w przypadku Willa niechętnie zerknął na osobę i rzekł: Spadaj dziadku, nie mam czasu. Pewno przysłał cię ten chłopaczek.Obaj zjeżdajcie. Zabierz tego twojego pachoła.- Horace zacisnał pięści. Halt uspokoił go i przemówił:' :: Słuchaj-wycedził przez zeby. Lepiej by było gdybys nazwał mnie wujkiem. Nie jestem taki stary...- a teraz dawaj nam statek. :: Sytuacja zaczeła przybierac kształtu, złego dla Egidiusza. Nikt do tej pory mu sie nie postawił po tych słowach. Ludzie zaczęli się patrzeć. Wynocha- krzyknął mężczyzna do Horace i Halta. Skinął reka do swoich pomocników czyli Dennisa i Niallsa aby się z nimi rozliczyli. :: Horace ruszył do przodu. Halt był ciekaw w jaki sposób młody wojownik zabierze sie do dzieła. Horace rozpoczał od prawego prostego wyprowadzonego na szczękę Dennisa. Siliny cios, lecz nie taki, który wyeliminowałby przeciwnika z gry. Chodziło po prostu o to, żeby zyskać nieco miejsca i czasu. Dennis zatoczył się w tył, a nim Nialls zdążył cokolwiek uczynić, Horace obrócił się i rzasnął go miażdżącym, lewym hakiem w szczękę. Oczy opryszka zamglił się, kolana ugięły. Zwalił się niczym wór kartofli na podłogęm nieprzytomny. ''' :: '''Teraz jednak zaatakował Dennis, zadając młodemu rycerzowi prawą ręką potężny cios po łuku. Zaatakowany wykonał unik, pięść osiłka trafiła w próżnię. Pochylony Horace zadał dwa krótkie uderzenia lewą pięścią, celując w bok przeciwnika i zakończył serię ciosów potężnym hakiem od dołu, wymierzonym w podbórdek Dennisa. W uderzeniu zawarta była cała moc nóg, tułowią i ramienia Horace'a. gdy cios dosięgnął celu, reakcja nastąpiła natychmiast. Uderzenie wyprowadzone zostało z taką siłą, że stopy opryszka wręcz uniosły się o cal czy może dwa. W następnej chwili on także zapadł w sobie i runął z hukiem na posypane trocinami deski. :: Will poczuł, że rejs do Arendelle zostanie załatwiony. Był dumny z tegom jak Halt i Horace zalatwili sprawę. :: '---------------------' :: LUDZIE XD! troche sie napisałam wiec macie dawkę, a ja odpocznę na kilka dni xd Co sądzicie?? Miałam dodac obrazek!: :: Oto Anka w przyszłym rozdziale :-) ' :: 'thumb|Anna- Kraina Lodu: Na przedmieściach :: Z nie wiadomych mi przyczyn nie mogę wam tutaj wstawić obrazka Elsy. Obrazek ten przedstawia jej wygląd w następnym rozdziale. :: thumb|kraina Lodu na przedmieściach ElsaJednak chyba....sie dodało...anyway, do nastepnego rozdziału :: ^^ :: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania